


The infamous Lena Oxton

by ilikejungles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikejungles/pseuds/ilikejungles
Summary: Lena was shot in an alleyway in King's Row, thus was presumed dead. Presumed.





	The infamous Lena Oxton

A long bang resonated in the building of metal. A big flash of light, I close my eyes to withstand the pain. But nothing came.  
I feel something, or someone crash into me. As I fell backwards and hit my back, I endured the pain and opened my eyes.  
Lena.  
I saw her face in agony, as her nose scrunched up like paper, and her mouth opened wide.  
I saw blood from behind her spurting out. As she fell onto me, so did my tears.  
I took having her for granted. Her annoyance, her cheekiness, her speed, and her.  
I watched as she felt face first into my lap, she looked up at me one more time smiling before she went limp.  
I looked up only to see a butt of a rifle coming for my face.  
Black.

I wake up to see a clock. 13 minutes past 12 o'clock. Night or day, didn't matter. I see the white walls around me.  
And the soft pillow supporting my head. I knew where I was. I saw, Jack Morrison, commander of Overwatch. And his second in command, Ana Amari.  
They sat with their head down, as they see me awake they fake a smile. I knew what this meant.  
"She's gone isn't she?" They look at me with guilty eyes, "And It's all my fault!" I slammed my fist into the bed as I cried.  
Jack could do nothing as he looked back at the floor. Ana spoke first, "We can only presume."  
"When is it?" I ask through my sobs. "When is what?", she seemed genuinely confused. "The funeral." I said with a little frustration in my voice.  
"There is none." Jack finally answer, "WHY!" I shouted, how could they not hold a funeral for one of Overwatch's main members?  
"Her body was not found within the Debris." Ana answered as Jack looked away. I was unsure what they meant. 

"She was most likely taken by Talon, most likely as a prize." Her voice shook but she kept it together. I blamed myself for it.  
Even after they went and told me not to. I was the foolish one. But she was the one who kept me alive and for what?  
Days went by, I refused to eat and only drank water. People visited me from Overwatch HQ. Winston, Mercy, Torbjorn, and McCree.  
They all had the same face, one of sadness. They smiled so as to not show that they were grieving.  
I was weak, and I still took her for granted. Lena...... I didn't want her to die. 

As soon as I got out of the hospital, I started training, with only one intention in mind. Revenge for Lena.  
I went to the gym, and learned how to shoot. After the first day, my body was telling me no. But I refused to give up.  
Day after day, my cardio got better and so did my shooting.  
I went through every pistol, assault rifle, shotgun, SMG and Sniper.  
But I was not satisfied. I needed to be better. So I signed myself up for Overwatch.  
They did not believe that I was suited for the job. But I showed them.

Not a single miss with a sniper rifle, that made their jaw drop. I went home happy with myself but I still remembered what I was doing it for.  
Her.

Jack called me up saying I was chosen to be a part of it, Overwatch. I was accepted and was given a job as a Sniper.  
I got my first mission, involving Talon. I was the first to volunteer, but they told me no.  
I was furious, obviously, but I disobeyed orders. I prepared my disguise three days before launch.  
A mask to cover my face, a robe and armor that I obviously stole. But no one needed to know.  
As staff were loading on equipment and ammunition, I snuck into the cargo area of the plane and hid myself well.  
Soon we were off, I could barely hear the mission debrief given by Ana. I made out the important points.  
We were on a assault mission, we got coordinates for what looks like Talon's headquarters.  
Members were to shoot on sight, no hesitation. We were the first strike, and then a later group led by Jack would be sent in to help.

After an extremely long wait, we got to our destination, I curled up into a ball as the members walked off. When the cargo was being unloaded, I ran out.  
attracting attention but none were quick enough to get me. I ran until I couldn't hear their shouts. But I kept running until I could assure myself they could not catch me.  
I soon realized I was in the desert but that did not stop me from being here.  
I followed closely to the strike team. Far enough to not get spotted by snipers but close enough to see what was happening within the premises of base camp.  
I stole rations and water, just enough to keep me alive. I also stole a spare sniper rifle and ammunition. I had an M1911 but I still felt better with a Sniper.

Soon they started to slow down, I didn't exactly know why, but I slowed down too. Soon enough they stopped and I could see Ana commanding them before following a small group of her own.  
I decided to follow Ana's group since she too was a sniper. Before I even ran out of cover from where I was, I was already hearing shots.  
I ducked low and ran while in that position. I followed Ana's group still but I saw slowly group were falling apart from sniper shots.  
As soon as Ana set her group up there were less firings from them but more from us. I set up close by so she would think I'm from her group.  
I popped my head up to see a massive base of metal. Cargo containers outside, forklifts, helicopters, aircrafts, and many people some with assault rifles and some with snipers.  
I looked through my scope and took out people one by one. That was until I saw a blink of red light.  
I think Ana saw it too. The groups fell fast as a red blink of light and rapid shooting was heard, small explosions as well.  
I knew who it was but refused to acknowledge as I went back to shooting their guards.  
My heart was pumping, adrenaline ran through my body as I felt a rush of thrill killing enemy by enemy. 

It was like a race against time, who could shoot more people from the opposing side before the other could wipe your base.  
The red light was disturbing but I did not bother. But I suddenly heard a blink happen behind me.  
I whip out my pistol from my waist and aim where I heard the blink.  
I aim straight at the person, but immediately loosened my grip.  
Lena.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll write more because I might get bored of this idea, but please do let me know if you like this.


End file.
